


Tales from the Blade of Marmora

by moe20112233



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dom Keith (Voltron), First Time, Flirting, Getting Together, Jealous Keith (Voltron), M/M, Porn With Plot, Slut Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), commission, every blade wants lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moe20112233/pseuds/moe20112233
Summary: When Lance joins Keith in space, he discovers that all the blade members have a thing for him. And of course, he uses this to his advantage.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & The Blade of Marmora
Comments: 9
Kudos: 308





	Tales from the Blade of Marmora

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Lanceybaby1 on twitter

Lance liked to think himself an intelligent man. When Keith had asked Lance to join him with the Blade in space, the slight flush of pink on Keith’s cheeks should have been his first clue as to the effect he had on half galran men. If he’d caught onto that, he may have said no. 

Or not, because Lance was soaking up this attention like a sponge. Drinking every glance and lingering touch like he’d been tracking in the desert for the last twenty years. It started the second he walked onto the loading deck of the Marmoran ship, the first non-galran member to join  _ ever _ . Exotic, if you will. Eyes flew to him, taking in every inch. From his soft slightly curled hair, down to the wiggle of his toes in his sneakers. 

Lance had been confused when he turned from the soft awe of the blades faces to meet the cold sneer of Keith’s. What crawled up his ass? At the very least Keith’s anger seemed to be directed at the blades and not Lance. He shrugged and chalked it up to a blade or two slacking off. But his second clue should have been Keith's guiding hand on the small of his back as he walked into the ship, after all, Keith had never done that before. 

Once on the ship and in the throws of space things only escalated from there. There were a couple of what Lance would deem “Incidents” leading up to where he currently found himself. The first being the placement of his room. He hadn’t realized it was going to be such a point of contention but suddenly all the blades were fighting over where Lance would reside. The blades mostly all lived in bunks with four or five to a room, aside from Keith who had the ‘Captains perk’ of a private bedroom. When Keith had begun leading Lance in the direction of that coveted captain's quarters, the ship had erupted in a fit. 

“Hardly seems fair to have him in there with you captain.” One of the blades had shouted. And all the others dogpiled in. Anger in their voices as they all claimed it would only be right if Lance had bunked with one of them. Lance felt his face heat up as they all fought over him. However, he wasn’t thinking about how popular he was, instead thinking about how Keith had been trying to give him special treatment and how his new teammates weren’t happy that he would be getting the cushy captains bed while they were all stuck in bunks.

“It’s alright Keith, I can bunk it like everyone else. I don’t need any special treatment.” He’d said softly, not wanting to cause anymore commotion. 

“No that’s not- I... Are you sure?” Keith had asked, “They’re animals pretty much-”

“Aren’t they  _ your _ men?” Lance had laughed a little. 

“Yeah but, you’re… They…” He continued to stutter.

“Keith, it’s a bunk. No different than at the Garrison right?” Lance assured him, “I can deal.” 

And so, Lance set up shop in one of the common bunk areas. The blades behind him were practically salivating as they watched him unpack. Each of them preening everytime he would bend over to place something under the bed or in a drawer. And unbeknownst to Lance the Blade who he would be sharing a bunk bed with was boasting to the rest of the members about how he would be closest to that  _ delicious _ scent every night.

The next “Incident” was on the training deck. For the first few weeks, Lance had done most of his training with Keith. And this was no coincidence, Keith was helping Lance master his broadsword not to mention when Keith trained no blades dare go with him. Keith said it was out of fear of being reprimanded for not doing something properly, or just feeling inadequate for not being able to train as long as Keith usually does. This meant that all the equipment was open for them to use. 

But anyway, one day Lance had woken up much later than he usually did, and therefore he’d missed training with Keith. He probably could have just skipped it all together, but not wanting to fall behind or be seen as a slacker, Lance made his way to the training deck. Instantly all the eyes of the blades in the room snapped to him. He definitely felt all the attention, and maybe it was because instead of training in the tight marmora suit, Lance chose to train in booty shorts and a tank top. 

It was silent as everyone had paused in their movements. “Take a picture, it'll last longer.” He joked with a wink to ease the tension. 

There was a beat of quiet before one of them spoke up, “Do you mean that?”

“W-what?” Lance asked quietly.

“Can we take pictures?”

“W-wha… Well I mean, sure? If you want to?” He said, confused. Were they serious- His own thoughts were cut off by the flash of communicator cameras. Oh wow, so they were all taking pictures of him. That was a huge ego boost. He felt a grin spread across his face as he instinctually began to pose for each photo. Okay, so he could get used to attention like this.

“Turn around.” One of the blades shouted.

“Yeah show us the goods!” Another called. 

Okay, on one hand he was being objectified… but on the other he did love the attention. So just as he was about to comply he felt a tug on his arm and suddenly Keith was standing in front of him angrily shouting at the blades.

“Show’s over! All of you delete those immediately!  _ Captain’s orders _ !” Keith then pulled Lance by the wrist into the hall and shut the door.

“Keith! Hey, let go.” Lance said pulling his hand free, “It’s okay, I was into it, I told them they could. I’m sorry they were slacking off because of me-”

“No that's not…” Keith looked up at Lance, and Lance saw something in his eyes, apprehension? Fear? No, why would it be either of those, “Just… Just…” He sighed and walked away without another word. Well that was certainly strange. Lance raised an eyebrow as he watched him walk away.

The third “Incident”, and the one that finally clued Lance in on his situation was in the showers. Lance usually used Keith’s shower, as it was private and Keith insisted that Lance at least keep his privacy in the bathroom if he was going to be sleeping in the bunks with the other blades. But, today he was curious. He’d never even stepped foot in the communal bathrooms, he’d never had any need to, but he thought for one day he may as well give it a try. 

The blades were shocked to see him in there, that much was obvious. But Lance tried to ignore their stares and headed to the locker area. He knew they were watching him as he stripped, and if he were more self conscious of his appearance he may have had a problem with it, but he was completely comfortable with his body. At first, he thought they were watching out of curiosity. After all, he was the only one here who wasn’t part galra, so maybe there were some different bits going on below the belt. Lance couldn’t fault them for that. But as he stepped into the water and he saw more and more blades appearing into the shower rooms not to bathe but just to watch him, he finally put two and two together. The blades wanted to fuck him. All of them.

The revelation definitely went to his head almost immediately, an entire ship full of people who wanted to bed him? This was like every guys dream sex fantasy. He definitely put on a show the rest of his shower, and felt pride when he heard the chuffs of pleasure coming from each blade. Okay, this was going to be fun.

Keith had been having a hard time lately to say the least. “Bring Lance with you,” They said, “It’ll be easier to get close to him that way!” They told him. Well, his mother and Shiro were fucking liars. Sure, now he didn’t have to worry about intergalactic cell reception whenever he wanted to talk to Lance, and he didn’t have to wait months between each visit- but this was so much worse. 

Now, Keith had to live every waking moment knowing that everyone in his immediate vicinity was trying to fuck Lance. The thought alone was enough to get his blood boiling. He couldn’t say he didn’t understand it, after all, he too was trying to fuck Lance (Among other things- he liked more than just Lance’s perfect body). However, what really ticked Keith off was how bold and brazen they were with their advances. If Lance were less oblivious to anything regarding himself he may have noticed. 

Keith wasn’t ‘out-there’ when it came to romance. He didn’t have the self confidence to say how he felt and when he felt it. Which meant he’d done a lot of dancing around his feelings for Lance and trying to come up with the perfect way to secure that coveted first date. He thought asking Lance to join him on his humanitarian missions would be a good start. They’d fall back into their usual ‘Space Ranger Partners’ bit, grow even closer every day, and eventually the lines between partner and  _ partner _ would blur. But that was before Keith found out that his entire squadron had a hard on for  _ his  _ Lance. And so now, instead of spending time sweeping Lance off his feet and getting him to fall for Keith, Keith had to use his free time to glare daggers and his own men and ensure that they didn’t take their idiocy too far. 

Keith tried not to let it slip to Lance either, mainly to keep Lance from getting uncomfortable, but there was a small selfish part of him that was afraid that if Lance found out about how the Blades felt, Keith wouldn’t stand a chance. Lance was pretty about in terms of his sex life which meant Keith was aware just how…  _ wild _ … Lance could get. (That information was hardly good for his late night fantasies.) 

Things were tense for about the first month, tense but manageable. At least, that’s how Keith would describe it. Lance had developed a sort of routine so it was easy for Keith to keep an eye on him and keep him out of trouble. But then something shifted. Keith wasn’t exactly sure what happened, but one day Lance walked into the dining hall and it was like he’d turned into some  _ monster _ . 

Keith had nearly choked on his food when he saw Lance enter, booty shorts tight on his butt almost completely hidden under a large generic marmoran t-shirt. He gripped his spoon so tightly he wound up bending it in his hand. And when Lance sat down, the smirk on his face was undeniably smug. As if he knew exactly what he was doing. 

“L-lance what are you-,” He cleared his throat to try and lower his tone and regain his composure, “What are you wearing?”

“Oh? This?” Lance smiled nonchalantly, “I just thought I’d let myself be more comfortable at dinner tonight.”

Yeah okay. Keith wasn’t stupid, there was no way he was believing that, “People are, I mean you know that the other blades are- looking.”

“Course I do Keithy, why do you say that like it’s a bad thing? Not everyone shys away from so much attention.”

“Well yeah but- you should, cover up I guess.”

Lance raised his eyebrow at him, “Oh yeah? And why's that?”, He eyed Keith. Almost like he was goading him into admitting something. Instead, Keith shut his mouth and shrugged. 

And since then, Lance’s antics only seemed to get bolder. And Keith was having a hard time keeping his rash and jealous nature at bay. It seemed as if at every turn Lance was up to something with a blade member or even multiple. 

During a meeting, Lance had been giggling and laughing with another blade at the back of the room. Clearly Lance whatever the blade was whispering into Lance’s ear wasn’t PG (Most blade members were terrible at hiding any flushing in their skin and that was a dead giveaway to most of their intentions). Keith grabbed Lance’s chair and physically pulled him away. He glared daggers at the blade member as he situated Lance directly next to him, “Pay attention.” He’d spat. He could see Lance eyeing him curiously after that, but never spoke about it. Instead he only continued to occasionally glance at the blade member menacingly. 

It seemed like Lance turned up the flirting anty whenever Keith entered the room too. Like, Lance would be calmly speaking with a Blade, maybe throwing some slightly flirtatious glances towards a blade to drink up the attention he received back because of it, and then the second Lance noticed Keith was in the room he would turn the dial straight to one hundred. Keith definitely had a physical reaction to it whenever he saw it as well. He’d puff out his chest, and usually use his title as leader to order the blade in question to go do the most tedious and low level job he could think of. He’d probably had the toilets cleaned about a thousand times since Lance started his endless flirting tirade. 

“What are you, jealous?” Lance had asked him offhandedly after he sent yet another blade off to grab cleaning supplies.

“What?”

“You keep sending people away just as I’m getting somewhere? Are you jealous that I’m such a hot commodity? Did I steal your harem?”

Keith scoffed at the idea of him being jealous of being on the receiving end of all that attention, “Hardly.” He said. 

“Really? Cause I know that look on your face.” Lance had teased, leaning forward from his position on the lounge room’s couch, “That anger, mixed with longing. That’s definitely the face of a jealous Keith Kogane.” Could Lance really read him that easily, “Could it be… maybe you’re jealous of  _ him? _ ” 

Keith stiffened, “Do you want toilet duty too?” He raised his eyebrow trying to keep his composure. 

“Aw you wouldn’t do that.” Lance pouted, waggling his eyebrows, “Besides, then your plan to separate me from his wouldn’t have worked. I wonder what would happen if we were stuck cleaning the bathrooms together… by ourselves… all sweaty-”

“Enough.” Keith ordered, the thought of Lance’s words getting to him far more than he thought they would. Lance looked at him wide eyed by the sudden shift in tone, “I… Sorry, I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that.” Keith rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

Lance looked at him curiously for a moment, and then stood up, “It’s alright.” He shrugged, “I was just teasing and pushing your buttons y’know? But, now that I know how to get you jealous, you do realize I’m totally gonna use this against you.” He winked before walking out the room.

Things finally came to a head when he saw another ‘training session’ between Lance and the blade members. He thought he’d made it clear to his squadron that if you were on the training deck you better actually train. Thought he’d made it clear that ogling Lance wasn’t an acceptable use of their time. (Specifically their time, as one of the Blades had thrown back in Keith’s face just how much time he spent ogling Lance as well. But that was different. Somehow…) 

They were all over him. Way closer than they should have been, someone even had their hand on Lance’s thigh. And what did they all think was going to happen exactly? It made Keith’s blood boil. He clenched his fists and stormed into the training room, slamming the door against the wall, “Slacking off?!” He bellowed as all the blade stood at attention immediately, “This is hardly an efficient use of your time. Loading bay- all of you. We just got five shipments. I want them all unloaded.”

“Five?!” A blade asked.

“But we only ever do one at a time!” Another chimed in.

“Yeah! Even with all of us that’ll take all day!”

“Then you better get started.” He narrowed his eyes as blade members began to sigh and stand to follow his orders. Lance also stood, ready to accept punishment the same as everyone else before Keith grabbed his wrist and stopped him, “Not you.” All the blades looked back and saw Keith smugly looking at them as he held Lance’s wrists before they left for good, “What the hell was that?” Keith asked a bit angrily.

“What do you mean? We were just talking.”

“They were two minutes away from ripping your already barely existing clothes off.”

“So you  _ are _ jealous? How jealous? Jealous enough to stop dancing around the truth anymore?” And that’s when it clicked for Keith.

Lance could probably call it whiplash when Keith so quickly turned from jealous anger to dark and lustful right before his eyes. In all fairness to Keith, this was definitely what Lance’s plan was trying to lead to. But, Lance did not expect it to happen this fast. He also did not expect that instead of dragging Lance out of the room to a secluded and private location, that he would instead banish all of the blades and they would have this interaction in the middle of a very open and very public room aboard the ship. 

“So this was your plan the whole time?” Keith had said, his voice low and his eyes boring directly into Lance’s very soul. Lance had also noticed that the physical distance between himself and Keith had gotten drastically smaller. So much smaller that Lance could feel the intense heat that radiated from Keith’s body, “To push me to my limits?” He leaned down and whispered into Lance’s ear. And suddenly he couldn’t stop noticing their small but oh so hot height difference, “To get me so riled up I wouldn’t be able to stop myself?” Lance could feel himself becoming more gelatinous by the minute. If Keith kept it up then things would surely take a turn for the worst(Sexy?). “Answer me. Captain's  _ orders _ .” 

Lance felt his entire body shudder as Keith closed any remaining gap between them and ordered him to speak, “Yes-” He said hoarsely, his voice suddenly escaping him as his mind raced to catch up with the events happening around him.

“I can’t hear you.” Keith said darkly, “ _ Speak louder.” _

“Yes-”

“Yes  _ what? _ ” 

“Yes I- I did this on purpose. To- to push you.” He looked up into Keith's eyes and saw them clouded with lust. Lance decided that lust was a very good look on Keith. 

“Alright then, you’ve pushed me. I’m at my wits end with jealousy. Now what? Now that you’ve got me here what do you plan on doing?”

Lance swallowed thickly, trying to keep his breathing under control as he considered his next words very carefully. What was his plan? What was he going to do? He technically had Keith right where he wanted him but… He couldn’t seem to find the answer to the questions posed to him, “I… I don’t know.”

“Liar. You expect me to believe you’d get me all worked up for nothing? You act like the biggest slut on the ship for weeks, and you’ve got no plan for when the jig is finally up? I don’t buy it. Now  _ answer me. _ ”

“I- I wanted to… I want you to-”

“Want me to what, Lance? Spit it out or it definitely won’t happen.”

“I want you to,” He took a deep breath, “finally do everything you’ve been thinking about doing?” 

Keith looked at him curiously, “What does  _ that _ mean?”

“I… I see the way you look at me. And the way you get jealous, and I… I know you want me too Keith. I  _ know _ you do.” Lance was so sure in the way he spoke, hoping it would get through to Keith and this awkward tension would finally be broken. 

“ _ On your knees _ .” Keith ordered. 

“What?” Lance asked.

“ _ Don’t make me tell you again.  _ You said you wanted me to do everything I’ve thought about to you. I intend to make good on that.  _ Now, be a good boy and follow your orders. _ ” 

Lance obeyed, sinking to the floor and spreading out on his knees. He knew that if he told Keith to stop. He knew that he was still in complete and full control and that if he told Keith he didn’t like this then Keith would stop. But Lance didn’t want him to stop, not at all. Not when what he was doing was so hot. 

“On all fours.” Keith told him. Lance dropped onto his hands as well, something in him instinctually following Keith’s every command, “Good boy.” Keith smirked. He came up behind Lance, tracing his hand over the curve of Lance’s butt. Those damned booty shorts still hugging him tightly. After a few moments of gentle caressing and appreciation for Lance’s perfect ass, Keith brought his hand down on him hard. The crack of the spank echoed throughout the room and Lance moaned, unable to keep the noise in when he was so surprised. 

“Oh? Did you like that?” Lance couldn’t see him, but he could tell just from the tone of his voice that Keith was smirking, “Answer me.”

“Yes- Yes I loved it.” He gasped, he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding his breath up until that point. And then another smack came down on his second butt cheek. 

“Fuck, look at you. We’ve barely even started and you’re a flushed gasping mess. If I’d know this was all it took to get you to shut up I’d have given in to my fantasies a long time ago.” Keith smacked his ass once more, admiring as it rippled and bounced beneath his hand, “You’re going to tell me if I do something you don’t like. You’re going to tell me to stop when I do something you don’t want. Understood?” Keith said, setting ground rules. 

“Yes. I will, I promise.” Lance appreciated that small break. Even if Lance was already sure that Keith would listen to him, and even if Keith didn’t totally drop the act and tone, it was a nice reminder that this was Keith. And Keith was only doing this because he knew Lance wanted it too.

“Good.” Keith gripped the hem of the booty shorts and pulled them down past Lance’s ass and to his knees, “No underwear? How naughty, then again you did say this was what you wanted.”

“They- It would give me underwear lines.”

“Don’t lie. You didn’t wear underwear cause you knew this was gonna happen. Bet you’d have put a plug in your ass if you had one too.” Lance felt Keith’s hands pinching at his ass, grabbing like it was his god given right to do so. 

Abruptly Keith stood and sat on the machine in front of Lance, his crotch eye level with Lance. “Suck.” Keith ordered shoving his fingers in front of Lance’s mouth. 

“W-wait- are we… right here- I mean, in the middle of the training room?”

“Are you worried about someone walking in on us? Isn’t that what you wanted? For everyone to see? For everyone to know how hard I give it to you? How no one else will ever be able to satisfy you the way I can?” Lance couldn’t help but moan softly, “Now be a good boy and open up.” 

Lance complied, sucking Keith’s fingers into his mouth. He closed his eyes as Keith mapped out the inside of Lance’s mouth with his hand, he didn’t even take his gloves off which somehow made this much hotter, “Get it nice and wet, cause your spit is the only lube we’ve got.”

“Mng…”

“Oh? You like that? Like the thought of using spit like a dirty whore?” Lance preened and slid his tongue between Keith’s fingers. Slicking them so much that there was spit leaking from the sides of his mouth and onto the mats on the floor, “God look at you, so obedient.”

Lance looked up at Keith, sucking hard on those fingers and moaning when he saw the huge tent in Keith’s pants. Lance knew that Galra had big dicks (Intergalactic internet also came with intergalactic porn and Lance was curious), and logically he knew that because Keith was half Galra he also had some galran features; like his eyes, and his teeth, and height; and yeah- he’d certainly  _ hoped  _ that those galran features extended to his dick but he wasn’t expecting anything. Anyway, this is a long winded way of saying Lance was already salivating but down he felt like his mouth had turned into a river at the thought of what Keith was packing under his pants. 

Keith pulled his fingers out of Lance’s mouth, admitting how they dripped with spit he leaned forward and teased at Lance’s asshole. He circled the rim teasingly before pushing two in slowly, “Knew you’d be able to take two at once. Bet you stretched yourself last night. I know you used my shower yesterday. You left your lube y’know.”

“I… Mh, hah…” Lance panted and moaned softly. He pushed his head forward, unable to stop himself when Keith’s hard bulge was sitting right in front of him. 

“Oh, you want your mouth full again? Want my cock?”

“Y-yes…” 

“All yours baby.” Keith smirked, shoving another finger into Lance’s ass. It was so hot and warm, Keith could hardly wait to get his dick in there, “Take it.”

Lance lifted one of his arms and undid the front of Keith’s pants, he moaned loudly at the big wet spot forming on Keith’s underwear, it was nice to know Keith wanted Lance just as badly as Lance wanted Keith. He moaned and took Keith’s cock out from his underwear, “Holy fuck you’re  _ huge _ .”

“Perfect for a size queen like you right?” Keith smirked, bucking his hips a little towards Lance’s mouth. Lance pressed his lips to the tip, sucking him into his mouth and pushing down as far as he could. Lance was so thankful for his lack of a strong gag reflex at times like this, he was able to take nearly all of him. The length wasn’t the problem either, not that he wasn’t long, but Lance could deal with length. It was the girth that made Keith’s cock such a monster. He moaned around him, swallowing as he felt Keith hit his throat.

“Shit- look at you. Fingers in your ass and a cock in your mouth. Like you were made to be nothing but my sex toy.” Lance whined in agreement, “My perfect little fuck toy.” Keith couldn’t help but buck into Lance’s mouth, just to see what would happen. He was more than pleased when Lance gagged around him but kept on him. Most people would have pulled back, but Lance took it like a champion and kept pushing, “ _ Perfect. _ ”

Keith pulled out of Lance’s mouth, shivering when he heard that lewd pop. “Are you ready for it?” He asked as he grabbed Lance by the chin to make him look Keith in the eye.

“Yes, please…  _ Please _ .” Lance couldn’t stop himself from begging and babbling.

“How do you want it? Tell me how you want me to fuck you.”

“I wanna- I wanna ride you- let me, please”

“Course baby.” Keith leaned back on the machine, his back against the weights, and spread his legs to give Lance a proper seat on his lap, “Climb up.” He smirked and patted his thighs. 

Lance stood on wobbly legs, sitting hard with an “Oomf.” As he placed his hands on Keith’s shoulders for balance. He could feel Keith’s cock straining against his ass. Keith reached down and lined his cock up with Lance’s hole.

“You ready?” Keith asked, his tone breaking and becoming a bit softer. Lance took a deep breath and nodded.

“Just- before, wait uhm… I want,” Lance stuttered, “Will you kiss me?”

“Of course.” Keith smiled, he caressed Lance’s cheek and pressed a kiss to his lips. The kiss was surprisingly soft, definitely not what Lance had been expecting especially given how dominating Keith had been thus far. But this kiss was gentle, and it made Lance melt. The kiss intensified rather quickly and Lance began rocking up and down on Keith’s dick. 

“Put it in!” Lance gasped between kisses, he was so unbelievably desperate. Keith couldn’t deny Lance anything he asked, and he pushed the head of his cock into Lance’s tight hole. 

“Fuck-” Keith groaned as Lance slowly sank down on him, taking inch by inch inside him, “Fucking hell, Lance…”

Lance whined and moaned as he sat onto Keith’s cock until eventually he bottomed out. The pleasure Lance felt was unlike anything he’d ever felt before, sure he’d been fucked before but, oh god Keith’s dick was like some kind of fucking magic. It made him feel so full, not to mention Keith’s hands on him grounded him like no other. He knew he wouldn’t last long. 

He slowly sat up before thrusting himself back down, Keith helping him by lifting his hips softly and fucking his hips up to meet every one of Lance’s movements. The training room soon became drenched in the sound of skin slapping against skin and loud moans. There was no doubt any blades walking by would be able to hear them, but the thought spurred them on even more, “Such a slut. Want everyone to know don’t you?”

Lance nodded, practically screaming as he felt Keith hit his prostate. “Fuck! Fuck! Keith I’m- it’s so good! I’m so close!”

“That’s it, cum. Cum for me, I wanna see your pretty little cock cumming.” He said grabbing at Lance’s dick and pumping him with a smirk. 

It wasn’t long before Lance was so far gone he was doing nothing but babbling, on a particularly hard thrust that had Keith slamming directly into Lance’s prostate, Lance came. He spurted across Keith’s chest, coating his shirt that he hadn’t taken off and crying out loudly, “ _ Ah!  _ Fuck! Fuck!  _ Keith! _ ” 

Keith grit his teeth together and groaned, hips stuttering as he unloaded into Lance’s ass. “God- shit… Shit, so fucking good.”

They took a moment to catch their breath, panting and taking in what they’d just done, “So we… we y’know.” Lance said softly.

“Yeah, we did. Was it everything you dreamed of?” Keith teased.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

“I dunno. Was I better than your Marmoran Harem?”

“Oh definitely. They were great, but I just used them to get you.”

Keith smiled, “I figured… So here's what’s gonna happen. You’re going to pull your shorts back on, go to your room and gather your things. Then, you’re gonna move them all to my room, and then you’re gonna make sure everyone on this ship knows that you and your ass belong to me. Got it?” He smirked.

Lance shivered at the thought and smiled back, kissing him quickly, “Yeah. I got it.”


End file.
